


Water

by MelindaGhost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Suicide, Water, love of water, water brings peace, water burial or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: Water had always been his favourite element.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> I just downloaded a free trial version of ZenWriter and the standard settings made me so calm but also sad that this idea popped into my head... the fact that the backround image is waves also didn't help to prevent this.
> 
> P.S: If you think about taking your life, please talk to someone! It's not as romantic as it sounds in this story... so PLEASE take care of yourselves! X

Water had always been his favourite element. The way it could soothe people and at the same time erase so many lives with one tide. How it was full of secret dark creatures and yet managed to be beautiful and appealing. It was both light and dark and Severus had always felt connected to that. Whenever he had felt overwhelmed, didn't see the solution to a problem he would consult the sea. 

When he was younger it was mostly about getting away. Getting away from his abusive father and the sight of his loving, but beaten up mother. Getting away from the prejudice and the expectations. Getting away from the hatred that constantly surrounded him.  
As he grew up the problems grew with him and he learned to appreciate the quiet calm water brought him even more. His trips to the sea were exchanged for trips to the black lake. Whenever he was near water he felt as relaxed as anyone could feel. It was his solution to everything. As long as he was surrounded by water nothing could hurt him; he would become invincible.

Severus had been thinking about this ever since the war ended and against all odds he had survived it. He had wanted to do this so many times in his life and yet had never felt ready. But now he was. He could feel the water calling him, beckoning him to come closer, to let go, to never look back.  
Slowly he undid his outer robes, casting a last glance towards the castle he had called a home for so long. Black falls to the ground. Next he opens his shirt buttons, one by one. There is no need to hurry. Finally the shirt slides of his shoulders like a caress, a soft farewell. Calmly Severus toes of his shoes, not caring where he sends them of to. His black socks soon follow and Severus is left standing barefoot. Finally feeling a bit impatient his hands shake as he pops open the buttons of his dark trousers. The sound drowned by the waves that tickle his bare feet in anticipation. He pulls them down with his underwear and finally, finally he is naked.

Bare of his clothing that ties him to this world he takes a few tentative steps forwards. Severus does not register the cold. The water reaches his thighs now. It is rocking back and forth as if it is trying to comfort him. But he does not need it. He believes in his decision and that this is the best way to do it. The right way to do it. Wind is playing with his hair, blowing strands into his face. He does not correct it. Where he is going he does not need to worry about his appearance.

He slowly walks another meter forwards and then without looking back dives into the water. He swims into the middle of the lake, his body slowly being overtaken by a numbness that makes it harder and harder to move. Finally he stops, he is floating on his back, watching the stars go by, but this is not his plan. So he moves his body just so that he starts to sink. It takes a moment for his mind to overtake his body. To convince it that its reflexive self preservation techniques are not needed and to just let go, but once it succeeds the first rush of panic and doubt is overruled by a sense of peace Severus had never felt before. The more his lungs filled with water the more blessed he felt until with a rare smile on his face he faded out of consciousness, never to be woken again.

Forever united with his favourite element.

His happy place.

**Author's Note:**

> If you hate me now I totally understand. I would still appreciate feedback from you so feel free to leave a comment. Even if it's just to vent. 
> 
> P.S: As I said in the beginning: If you think about taking your life, please talk to someone! It's not as romantic as it sounds in this story... so PLEASE take care of yourselves! X


End file.
